


Please Forget Me

by deaddoh



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: James and his longtime boyfriend Mark and been through Hell and back with each other. Now however, James is alone and wanting to forget...





	Please Forget Me

Forever?

 

"It's been three months," Mom says exasperated. I shake my head numbly, "I'm not allowed to miss him?" I ask bitterly, still staring out of the window, watching the neighbor's kids play in their yard. She heaves a sigh, "Honey," she begins gently, slowly, "we want you back. Your sister wants the old you. You want the old you," she says quietly.  
"The old me had Mark," I snap, turning to face her for the first time since this conversation started. "Baby, Mark will want you to move on," she insists, taking my hands. "I have. I just can't forget. I know when we move on, we'll all forget who he was. To you, to his family, to...me." I tell Mom, feeling my hands begging to shake. She gives me a grim smile before letting go of my hands and heading to the door. "Well. Remember that we're here," she says sourly before leaving, closing the door gently behind her.  
.....  
"Oh my God!" I heard Mary scream as I walked downstairs. " 'Hey soul sister'." I sing to her as I was into the kitchen, remembering that Mark and I sang that a lot. "You're finally downstairs," she says before engulfing me into a bear hug, just like Mark did. "I just wanted to get some food," I said, trying to keep my voice still at the lie. I let her step back, "You have bags under your eyes! You need to sleep," she scolds, waging her index finger at me. I roll my eyes, "Alright. I'm going back upstairs," I say, turning back towards the stairs and sighing. "But-" she begins to say, "I'm sorry," I say, not looking at her or Mom's (probably) disapproving expression. As I close the door I feel like my chest is collapsing in on itself. I look back to the window, watching the sky swirl with dark clouds. "I'm sorry," I mumble, walking over to my desk that sits in front of the window, setting myself down in the chair. "Am I letting you down? Am I letting myself down?" I ask to no one in particular, still staring at the clouds. "I miss you so much," I say, looking around my room at the pictures of Mark and I.  
    I get up and lay down on my bed and close my eyes, imagining that Mark was still her and I'm still happy. Imagining that the sky is blue, that the birds sing and the crows don't caw. "James. Mark's Mother is here," I hear Mom say through the door. I sit up slowly, "Really?" I ask, hoping it's true. "Yes she is, she wants to give you something," she says, walking away, hearing her heels clack against the floor. I throw the legs over the side of the bed and stand on wobbly knees. I slowly make my way down the stairs, having to pause, needing my heartbeat to slow. As I walk into the living room I'm engulfed in another hug. "Hey James. How are you?" Mark's Mother asks me, still wrapped up in our hug. "Holding it together," I mumble, letting the petite woman take a step back. "We had found a note in his room, saying that he wanted to give it to you," she says gently, before holding out his phone. I take it in shaky hands and stare at it. "A-Are you sure?" I say her, hoping I'm not taking it from his family. She nods, "It's got something on it for you," she says, heading for the door. "Thank you," I tell as she closes the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope some of you like this book. I'm writing it on Wattpad too! (I kinda copied and pasted from my Wattpad account). I'm a slow updater so please bear with me as I try to keep this story going.  
> (My Wattpad is deaddoh)


End file.
